Pocky, de consolation à déclaration
by Fuyuko Gomesu
Summary: Après s'être déclarer à Paul, Aurore commence à perdre son courage et fuit avant d'avoir sa réponse. Elle s'en veut terriblement. Dans l'espoir de se remonter le moral, elle se laisse tenter par une boîte de pockys.


**Salut! Voici un petit one shot spécial pour aujourd'hui. Non je ne parle pas de l'armistice, mais du jour des pockys. Je sais pas pour vous mais écrire et profiter de chocolat me parait plus amusant et doux qu'une guerre! Enfin j'arrête d'écrire et je vous laisse lire.**

 **Pokémon ne m'appartient absolument pas (c'est plus âgé que moi .o.), en revanche l'intrigue du one shot est sortie de ma tête ^o^ .**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Pocky, de consolation à déclaration

«A-Attends. Je… Je voulais... J-Je…

-Si tu ne parles pas j'y vais…

-Non je… J-J-Je t'aime!» Dis-je enfin, sûrement écarlate.

Je releva doucement ma tête, que j'avais baissé après avoir parlé, puis j'entrouvris les yeux. En face de moi se trouvait un garçon au cheveux violet, me dépassant en taille, habillé d'une veste et un t-shirt bleus, d'un pantalon mauve et de chaussures bleues. Il avait l'air étonné mais comme il ne disait rien, je repris la parole.

«J-Je sais que s'est sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour t'avouer mes sentiments… Et je me doute que ce ne soit pas réciproque, mais… La dernière fois qu'on s'est croisés je ne te les ai pas avoués et quand on s'est séparés je l'ai regretté… C'est pourquoi cette fois, avant que chacun emprunte un chemin différent, je voulais que tu le sache.

-Je...»

Il se tut un moment qui me parut une éternité. Il y eut un moment de vide qui fit la panique et la honte montaient à l'intérieur de moi, je sentais mon cœur battre rapidement. Mes mains tremblaient alors je les serra. _Même s'il ne m'aime pas, il pourrait dire quelque chose!_ Pensais-je en sentant un nœud se formait dans ma gorge. Et quant il fut sur le point de parler, il fut coupé

«Paul, vous tombez bien, vos Pokémons sont en parfait état maintenant, vous pouvez les récupérer. Oh désolée, j'interromps quelque chose?

-En…

-Non ce n'est rien infirmière Joëlle. Je vous laisse, bonne nuit.

-Aurore!»

Quand il dit mon nom je me dirigeais déjà vers la chambre que l'infirmière m'a désignée plus tôt. Bien que je l'entendis, je ne me retourna pas. Je pus entendre également leurs pas s'éloignaient, tandis que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur mes joues, s'envolant ensuite dans les airs pour enfin se rompre au sol. _J'imagine qu'elle le conduit jusqu'à ses Pokémons._

J'arrivai dans la chambre en un rien de temps, et à peine je fus à l'intérieur, je fermai la porte à clé pour me lancer dans le lit. J'atterris sur le ventre, le visage juste au-dessus de l'oreiller que je serrai. _Je me sens_ _si_ _idiote!_ _Je pensais qu'au moins il dirait qu'on resterait amis, qu'il… Qu'il aurait dit quelque chose!_ J'enfouis mon visage dans le coussin comme pour m'échapper. _M'échapper… C'est ça..._ Un rayon de lumière rouge sortit de l'une de mes pokéballs pour laisser apparaître mon Tiplouf. Il se mit au niveau de l'oreiller et je me tournai sur le côté pour le regarder. Il me regarda tristement et tenta de me remonter le moral.

«Tiplouf… Tiplouf plouf...

-Oh, Tiplouf!» Dis-je en l'enlaçant doucement contre moi. «Ce n'est pas sa faute, il allait parler. C'est moi qui me suis enfuis. J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction, mon courage s'est effondré peu à peu et j'ai fini par fuir quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Je suis une idiote Tiplouf!

-Tiplouuf...»

C'est ça, ça faisait un bon moment déjà que je m'étais aperçue de mes sentiments pour Paul. C'était au Bois Clémenti, j'avais été surprise par la pluie alors que j'étais partie m'y promener après un concours auquel je venais de participer. Je me réfugiai sous un arbre, je m'assis en entourant mes jambes de mes bras en espérant obtenir un peu plus de chaleur, car un vent plus froid se levait. Peu de temps après que je me sois installée Paul arriva et on fut tout les deux surpris en se voyant. «Toi?!» Avait été la première chose qu'il m'ait adressé. Je ne sais plus ni pourquoi ni comment mais on commença a parlé de diverses choses. Il me demanda si les garçons, Pierre et Sacha, étaient eux aussi à Hoen avec moi, ce que je répondis négativement. Il en fut surpris et je lui dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour voyager, que je suis une dresseuse moi aussi! Je lui dit mon but et il me dit que s'il avait choisi de participer à ligue de cette région, c'est qu'un familial à lui habitant par là était malade, Reggie était trop occupé, alors si lui participait à cette ligue, il serait plus proche de cette personne si nécessaire.

À un moment j'éternuai, et après ça il me tendit sa veste, me disant que j'en avais plus besoin que lui et que de toute façon il n'avait pas froid. Je ne sais pas si ce fut mon imagination mais je crus le voir rougir, moi, du moins, c'était mon cas mais j'acceptai et l'en remerciai. On parla longtemps. Au fond il n'est pas une mauvaise personne, je l'avais déjà remarqué à Sinnoh. Mais pendant ce temps où l'on fut tranquilles tout les deux je me sentis si bien, j'étais si heureuse. Parfois quand il me regardait je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade et quand je le voyais sourire, oui il me sourit de temps à temps, je sentais la chaleur montait à mes joues. Alors je détournais le regard.

Quand la pluie se fut calmée il partit en me laissant sa veste, son frère devait l'appeler au centre Pokémon de Mérouville, il ne devait donc pas arriver en retard. On se recroisa seulement le lendemain au centre, je lui rendit sa veste et il partit entraîner ses Pokémons tandis que moi je récupéra les miens avant de partir à la Devon SARL afin de me procurer un PokéNav que je n'avais pas encore pu me procurer. Cela fait, je me promenai dans les coins de la ville que je n'avais pas encore vu et découvrit quelques Pokémons habitants aux alentours que je n'avais pas encore croisé.

Je prévoyais de partir le jour suivant mais en retournant au centre je ne tarda pas à apercevoir Paul qui avait l'air mal, il tremblait et marchait d'un pas peu sûr. Je m'approchai de lui, il dit que ce n'était rien, je ne le crus pas. Automatiquement ma main toucha son front qui était brûlant. J'allais chercher l'infirmerie alors il me retint, mais j'insistais tellement qu'il n'eut d'autres choix que de me laisser faire. Heureusement que l'infirmière Joëlle a également des connaissances en médecine humaine. Au final ce n'était apparemment pas si grave, sa fièvre était certes forte, mais du repos, une cuillère d'un remède dont la famille de l'infirmière avait le secret, et quelque chose de chaud étaient suffisants selon elle. Alors elle l'emmena dans la chambre où il était resté la veille. Elle lui posa une serviette humide sur le front avant de partir faire son "remède miracle". Pendant ce temps je me sentais coupable, me disant que s'il ne m'aurait pas prêtée sa veste il ne serait peut-être pas dans cet état. Mes Pokémons essayaient de me remonter un peu mon moral quand soudain en regardant Pachirisu, je me rappelai la fois où mon compagnon électrique avait eu de la fièvre et de la compote que je lui avait faite. Je me relevai d'un coup, motivée à l'idée de faire une soupe et de la compote pour Paul, plutôt que de restait assise à rien faire. Comme je ne savais pas quelle soupe et quels fruits il préférait, je fis ce que ma mère avait l'habitude de me préparer quand je tombais malade avant de partir en voyage.

Je toquai à sa porte, il devait penser que c'était l'infirmière car après qu'il m'ait donné l'autorisation d'entrer, il parut surpris de me voir. Ensuite je dus, à nouveau, insister pour qu'il mangeât. Quand il eut fini il me dit que je n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça pour lui, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Et bien que je ne lui avouai pas… J'étais heureuse de faire ça pour lui. Lui qui a toujours eut l'air fort et indépendant depuis que je l'aavis rencontré, semblait l'être beaucoup moins cette nuit là, je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui. Ça me rendait heureuse même si je continuais de me sentir un peu coupable. Je replongeai la serviette dans un récipient d'eau qui était posé près de lui, je la tordis bien pour ne pas qu'elle reste trempée, et je la reposai sur son front avec un teint rose aux joues avant de partir.

Le lendemain quand je me levai et sortis de ma chambre, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement quand mon regard se plaça sur la souhaite sombre appuyée contre le mur en face de moi. Je commençai à m'inquiéter, mais Paul ne me laissa pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il m'expliqua que les soins de la veille avaient fonctionné comme l'infirmière l'avait prédit. On prit notre petit-déjeuner et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la ville. Il n'y avait personne qui se promenait dans les environs, je m'étais en effet réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller le voir avant de partir, quoique ce ne fut finalement pas la peine.

Pendant qu'on marchait silencieusement, côte à côte, je commençai à sentir mes joues devenir chaudes. Je me disais que je devais peut-être profiter de ce moment pour me déclarer, que je n'aurais peut-être plus l'opportunité, que j'aurais peut-être plus jamais la chance de le revoir si je ne le faisais pas. Mais quand on était sur le point de nous dire au revoir, il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'il prit, lui, la parole. Il se tourna, presque dos à moi, avant de me remercier pour ce que j'avais fait et me dit «À la prochaine fois.» avant de commencer à partir. Une vague de joie et de surprise monta en moi, c'était a première fois qu'il me remercia, et… Il y aurait une prochaine fois, on se reverrait. Je fus si heureuse en entendant ces mots, qu'un grand sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, et je laissa tomber l'idée de me déclarer pour plus tard. Je partis joyeusement en lui répondant que ce n'était rien et à la prochaine.

«Cette prochaine fois» arriva plus d'une fois entre temps, et n'avait jamais la même durée. J'assistai même à un de ses combat dans l'arène de Poivressel, et lui assista à un des concours auxquels j'ai participé. Je ne pensait pas qu'il assisterait vraiment à un concours Pokémon un jour tant ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais pendant toute la période du concours ça m'a encouragé à me donner encore plus à fond que d'habitude. Mais ce fut également dans cette ville que j'hésitai à nouveau à me déclarer à lui, ce que je ne fit pas et je regretta.

 _Mais pourquoi je pense à tout ça moi?_ Murmurai-je avec Tiplouf toujours dans mes bras et mes yeux mi-clos et larmoyants. Je les refermai et sentis une larme perler sur mon visage, avant de m'endormir, je ne saurais dire quand, dans cette position.

Je parcourais les rues de Lavandia en me sentant toujours aussi bête que la veille. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand quelque personnes passèrent rapidement en face de moi, me bousculant presque au passage. Je les vit se diriger vers un petit magasin qui avait une sorte de panneau annonçant qu'il y aurait une réduction sur les pockys, le 11 novembre, le jour de leur fête, qui était ce jour-là. Je me laissai tenter par la friandise, puisque après tout il y avait une réduction et que le chocolat c'est bon pour le moral.

Je m'étais installée sur un banc en bois près d'un arbre du jardin de la ville pour savourer mes biscuits chocolatés et essayer de me changer les idées. Je croquais un pocky quand l'ombre d'une personne s'approcha de moi au même temps qu'une voix familière parvint jusqu'à moi.

«Je savais que tu serais là.»

Je me retournai à gauche pour voir, non sans étonnement, la personne à laquelle je n'ai pas arrêté de penser depuis un long moment.

«Paul?! Tu es encore là?! Je pensais que tu partais vers Vermilla aujourd'hui.

-Je venais te dire au revoir et puis on n'as pas fini de parler hier.»

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir et mes joues devenir rouges en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait. _Pas question de fuir cette fois!_

«Tu sais que c'est impoli d'abandonner les gens comme ça?

-J-Je… Et toi alors, ce n'est pas très sympathique de laisser les personnes attendre autant une réponse pareille.

-C'est toi qui es partie avant que je ne te réponde.» Je me tus tandis qu'il s'assit à côté de moi. Je lui tendis la boîte de pocky et il en pris. On resta un moment sans rien dire en mangeant la friandise du jour. Puis il parla à nouveau. «Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup surpris. Il y a encore peu je pensais que tu étais amoureuse de Sacha.

-Quoi?! Non, Sacha n'est, n'a été, et ne sera qu'un ami!

-Je l'ai compris à Poivressel. Dans tous les cas je suis déjà censé partir pour l'arène de Vermilla et toi tu dois te rendre à Vergazon pour un concours, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait s'écarter de nos objectifs. Après tu te rendras bien à Autéquia?» Il se leva, de façon que je ne pusse pas voir son vissage. Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu'on s'arrêta de manger, surtout moi qui sentais que j'allais bientôt être rejetée. «Mais si tu veux... Après ton concours et après battre Adrian, je t'attendrais dans la route 111. Je ne suis déjà pas très expressif alors les relations à distances… C'est pas pour moi.»

À ces derniers mots j'écarquillai mes yeux bleus et le rouge qui commençait à monter.

«Attends tu veux dire que…

-Ça veut dire que…»

Après m'avoir coupé, il se coupa lui-même. J'ouvris grand les yeux, plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait, et le rouge monta encore, pour s'éparpillait sur tout mon visage. D'un mouvement brusque il se retourna, plaça une main sur le banc, pas loin de mon épaule, je ne tarda pas à sentir le biscuit entre mes lèvres se casser, son autre main me caressait la joue, où elle s'installa, puis des lèvres se posaient sur les miennes. Je pris quelques instants pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de la douce sensation qui ne tarda plus à se finir. Il s'écarta de moi et se retourna. Je devinai qu'il était gêné, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne me fait plus face. Le reste d'étonnement qui restai encore sur mon visage se dissipa totalement pour laisser place à la joie. Il commença à s'écarter soudainement alors je me dépêchai de répondre de là où j'étais.

«Attends moi, je serais là!»

* * *

 **Voilà qu'on arrive à la fin. J'avoue avoir peut-être été influencée par un one shot brésilien pour le moment où ils sont abrités sous un arbre, mais à part ça c'était que de l'inspiration à partir des pockys, qui finalement n'apparaissent pas tant que ça ^0^''... Gomen!**

 **Après j'ai du mal à croire que mon premier écrit sur Pokémon soit sur le IkariShipping, alors que mon favori est le ContestShipping. Mais je sais pas, les grandes lignes de l'histoire ont dû me mener automatiquement à ces deux-là. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le couple le plus aimé de Pokémon, mais j'espère que ce one shot vous aura plu!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez?**

 **Au fait, j'ai corrigé le texte le soir, du coup comme le cerveau fatiguait et mes parents me pressaient à aller me coucher, je suis désolée si une erreur m'a échappée.**

 **Bonne Armistice et Pocky Day! N'oubliez pas de manger des mikados, contrairement à moi qui ai oublié de rappeler à ma mère que j'en voulais pour aujourd'hui T_T ... Enfin...**

 **À une prochaine fois j'espère!**


End file.
